Hunter Regions
Hunter Regions is the second oldest of Shadow Sega and is currently known as the most aggressive in the most ill-mannered of the trio it was stated that during the time of Shadow Sega villainous seat he used to possess the power of flight but lost that power doodle ojojojo ripping his wings off 4 as a result is thruster pack couldn't hold them in the sky due to the weight of his proton plaster and armour which resulted into becoming permanently grounded and having to rely on his supersprint to get them two places. despite showing to be ill-tempered well-mannered and cold-hearted Hunter and X is shown to be kind-hearted mannered and can sometimes even be a lot nicer but even bubbles as this is proven on some occasions as this could also be possible due to buttercup possibly trying to steer him down the right path or do the disciplinary actions every time Hunter would do something terrible. apart from that Hunter was known to have been the most feared group of Shadow Sega second below Travis hard as it was stated to a 1992 urban legend that he wants might have massacred in entire Mafia group within the downtown area of Townsville with a huge evil smirk on his face though this was never officially confirmed or proven. ''Bio Personality Hunter is shown to be the most aggressive among Shadow Sega he is also known to be the most ill-tempered and the worst of the biggest villains of all time he is also known give me the second most feared member of Shadow Sega below Travis Hans muteness at the time of their villainous seat from 1992 to 1998. he is also showed me cold and careless at some occasions during the time of his villainous see it can even make the most dangerous Street gangsters of Townsville crack and run scared he has also been known that some occasions to be an expert soldier like should of Shadow Sega who also possesses the abilities of his proton blasters and his use of hand to hand specialist in long-range attacks these in turn will continue to make him feared during this times of being a villain prior to September 1st 1992. despite being cold careless and sometimes even a bigger bully and a bigger threat than buttercup Hunter is shown to sometimes care as well as sometimes shows Morell and doing the right thing on some occasions he also notices when things he does goes too far especially when it goes to the innocent and he is sometimes willing to take responsibility and sometimes makes things right as a result of this it's from this portion of his character a why Hunter regions is no longer despised by the people of Townsville as they sometimesmight see him as just as caring or if not especially caring as buttercup or sometimes even is Curtis Gunther himself he is also shown to protect those he cares about and even goes as far as a sometimes protecting buttercup even when the odds are against them especially after when the whoop-ass girls returns and severely damaged him and how he was able to save buttercups life despite losing an arm and being heavily damaged this shows that Hunter could be just as much as a hero as he can be Villian. despite his aggressive stance during his time as a villain prior to redemption Hunter is shown to have been worse for any of the Townsville villains on the chart his lack of emotion his lack of carelessness and his lack of morality at the time of 1992 to 1998 show them to be the most off of the villains even above him his events were also known to be Swift and deadly as at some occasions it was rumored to an urban legend that he used to torture soldiers at the time a War in 1991 during the Iraq War though this was never officially confirmed or proven. It was also stated by witnesses that if Hunter were to lose his coolit was also stated by witnesses that if hunter word of lose his school that many people in pounds Bellwood event she have to pay the ultimate price as you would constantly destroying City or rain down on anything that wrong him part of this personality wise with Kelly on all the way up until post 1998 as hunter is also show the show lack of patienceaction erupt from just about anything especially when it's something as innocent as a video game and which if he dies too many times you would have been the rage quit and destroy city blocks this interim would eventually forced Travis a waste from games permanently do t the people of Townsville getting sick and tired of his rate quitting assets. It was even mentioned one Time by fuzzy lumpkins in 2005 during the great race to obtain the key of the world that Hunter which way worse the buttercup when it came to anger and aggressiveness even situating that villains would rather suffer buttercup some Raffi this could be a clear fact that Hunter when angered leaves nothing standing which could represent an actual fat in the urban legend of 1992. Relationships 'Travis and Curtis' 'Mojo Jojo' 'Whoopass Girls' 'Powerpuff Girls' 'Buttercup' Power & Abilities Prior to redemption hunters powers mostly consisted of long-range type weaponry including that of severe super physical strength including immunity. at some point from 1992 up to 1998 Hunter used to possess the power of flight in which you would fly with the use of mechanical wings that represented a dragon however these wings would have been sleeping ripped off by 1998 by mojo Jojo permanently grounding him to the point that now if you would have to rely on supersprint which was something that he also had at the time of his role is a villain but rarely used due to his power of flight. Hunter's abilities are known to be that abrate marksmanship and he says he is quickly identified by Travis Hans as a quick draw trigger happy lunatic Hunter is known to shoot first and ask questions later as he if I don't completely rely on blaster for anything even when he's in battle though there are some occasions that he would fight with his hands and other forms of weapons including wrist blades and even handbase clause that comes out of his metallic hands if out number to the point that his coat on plaster can't take on all of his enemies. he's proton pack has been designed by an unknown person during the time of 1991 and it was also designed with two firing modes including a shot glass semi focus fire including proton blast which allows the proton blaster to shoot a large ball that could destroy an entire structure the proton blast stream is said to have been powerful enough to cut through anything in Townsville including a tank as this was proven in 1992 prior to the creation of the whoop-ass girls when Shadow Sega ran Townsville. Is super Sprint is a label to allow Hunter Easley Dodge his enemies at fast speed while at the same time break through any obstacle that's it is way it was even proven it shown in 1991 that even a semi train couldn't stop them if he was able to plow straight through it cutting the train into before it derailed is this shows that his body is completely immune he is also much more damage than the Powerpuff Girls can piercing weapons that are fired upon him something that will show that not even the Powerpuff Girls could survive let alone Travis Hans. he's a beauty also carries out to be completely heat resistant as Hunter was also show the fall into active volcanoes exploding fuel tanker trucks without any source of damage as he always seems to emerge unscathed apart from melted skin which always appears to generate itself through the use of regenerating abilities within his armor. 1992 Urban Legend Trivia'' Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Males Category:Androbotic Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes